


Deep Slumber

by shy_boi



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Sleep Sex, Trans Character, trans ryo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shy_boi/pseuds/shy_boi
Summary: Akira has a dream and Ryo's there to help....





	Deep Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> This comes from an established AU where Akira and Ryo have an explicit pre-negotiated agreement that they can fuck each other in their sleep.

Ryo schooches in the bed, pressing his back against his boyfriend's chest. He pulls Akira's arms tighter around his body, smiling as the pressure enveloped him. In his sleep, Akira gives a snore and tosses his head. 

Akira's chin comes to rest in Ryo's cheek. His tongue flops out, like a dogs and dripping drool over Ryo's face. The blonde man gives a scowl, then pulls his neck aside to leave himself drool free.

Akira's leg begin to twitch. Whines escape from his mouth, whimpering on occasion. His leg beats faster as he chases whatever his dreams had. Akira gives a low growl, have caught it. Ryo blushes as he feels Akira's penis begin to harden and jut into the small of his back.

“Akira,” he mutters, shaking his head. It was almost cute how awkward he was with his body. Ryo found him with strategically placed throw pillows covering his boners, or slamming the laptop screen shut amidst the sounds of moans, or generally pretending he wasn’t turned on by whatever depravity Akira’s cock found interesting.

Ryo’s cheeks flushed ever more as Akira started thrusting into him. Ryo gave a slight moan and parted his legs. Akria’s cock continued to burrow forward, and Ryo shifts his hips slightly, enough to allow the fat tip to press between his labia. Akira gives another sleepy moan, and Ryo presses back on him, shuddering as he feels his walls part and Akira glide into him. Akira’s cock presses in and pulls out in a steady cycle, waves of pleasure rippling through Ryo. He felt himself slowly getting tighter and tighter around Akira as the heat grew in his belly. 

In his sleep, Akira’s breath begins to hitch, then slowly builds into a regular grunting. He plows deeper and deeper into Ryo, thrusting wildly and sometimes off center. His cock strokes the insides, not letting up until Ryo’s body finally shudders. He feels his muscles begin to contract involuntarily around Akira’s cock as he screams out in pleasure. After a few more sleepy presses in, Akira cums inside him, his cock twitching a moment before the punch of his fluids spurts out. Akira murmurs, slides out, and then falls into a deeper sleep.


End file.
